


hold my hand

by av_versiera



Series: 'till death do us part (senju tobirama/reader, you) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tobirama having a bitch face in a party scared people away, don't believe the title there is no hand holding, googles how to tag bc i for one have no clue, senju tobirama - Freeform, short and sweet, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_versiera/pseuds/av_versiera
Summary: In which you and Tobirama are attending a social function.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Series: 'till death do us part (senju tobirama/reader, you) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> also available on Tumblr! https://animastatic.tumblr.com/post/631843874265038848/hold-my-hand-tobirama-senjureader
> 
> same timeline as "you never said goodbye" (and yes I am milking the heck out of this timeline/au lmao)

“Tobi, smile,” you tell your husband with your lips barely moving. 

Tobirama stiffens even more, if that is even possible. Almost throughout the duration of this social event hosted by one of the daimyos in the Land of Fire, he has been stoic and very mum to the point that it is starting to ward off other people. The part of the room the two of you are not occupied with the many people that were invited and it seems a tad darker than the other side of the room, where the light seems brighter and the atmosphere more upbeat. 

Though this function is not of the utmost urgency, showing up is a sign of respect to the daimyos that help fund the running of the Hidden Leaf Village, and as the new Hokage of the said village, Tobirama must make his face known and establish that he, too, like his brother Hashirama before he had fell victim to his vices, is a capable elected monarch. 

It is not like Tobirama is new to diplomacy. As the brother of the Shodaime Hokage, he is at the forefront of the negotiations and the boring talks of politics and hours of mind games with other political authorities–since he can never really trust his brother on these things, lest he makes another mistake that is up to par of giving away tailed beasts for free. He is a master delegator, a huge planner and a brilliant tactician, but for the life of him, he never feels up to the task of _mingling_ , as you painstakingly put it. 

You glance at your husband and you try not to giggle at the way he seems to frown even though you know in your bones that he really is not frowning. 

“You are scaring people away,” you murmur. 

A bourgeoisie woman, donned in fine silk and extravagant gold hairpieces, approaches you and Tobirama. 

You smile, and your airy wave becomes more flouncy as she nears. 

The woman snaps her fan open. “Congratulations on your union. I have heard that you and Lord Second had just gotten married a few weeks ago,” she says to the two of you. “I take it that married life has been bliss so far?”

You cannot help but smile even more. “Thank you,” and you mean it. “And yes, it is a bliss to be married to him. Though, I am not sure how long such blissful moments pass before we are at each other’s throats.” 

You and the woman chuckle at that, while Tobirama looks on at you, his expression suddenly unreadable. 

The woman comes to your side, snaps her fan shut and points towards one of the men in the other side of the room. “Take it from me. You will probably just learn to tolerate each other. Do enjoy the earlier years of marriage, dear.” 

With that, the woman saunters away and without glancing at your husband, you feel that Tobirama’s mood is further soured. 

Finally, he breaks his stoic air and just glances at you, clearly displeased. “Did you have fun at my expense?”

You roll your eyes. “Tobirama, please. These are the types of talks you engage in these types of events.” 

“These are rather pointless and surface level talks.”

“Just like your politics,” you retort, and just like that, you see a hint of amusement in Tobirama’s eyes. 

“Very well,” Tobirama gives. A smirk comes up to the corner of his lips. 

The music starts up, and people flock to their partners. 

Tobirama stiffens up again, but he puts his hand on the small of your back gently, and you take that as an encouragement to go to the dance floor. He probably thinks that you will enjoy these types of things. 

“I will be honest, I really do not understand the significance of this social event, but if it makes you happy,” Tobirama murmurs. 

You try to sway him to the beat of the music. Right now, he looks like he is about to teleport out of here. 

“Oh, Tobirama,” you let out a chuckle. “You thoughtful bastard. Maybe I won’t have to worry about the blissful days of marriage passing us by.” 

“Is this another type of talk you speak of?” Confusion clouds his face. 

You lean closer to him, and you put your hands on his arms to coax him out of his shell. “No. I really am at bliss to be married to you.” 

The comment catches Tobirama off guard, and suddenly, he really looks to be ready to teleport. You are afraid to blink lest he disappears on you. 

Though very brilliant, Tobirama seems to be one step off when it comes to social interactions, or that he is too busy reading too much in between the lines. Sometimes, he can’t tell if you are making fun of him or is fed up by him, so you make a point of balancing it between teasing and also meaning the words you say to him. 

However, this part of him is very charming to you. 

“Is that so?” Tobirama questions. 

Your touches had finally coaxed him, and he is now pulling you closer by pressing his hand at the small of your back. Then, he uses his arm to sidle you up against his chest. The background fades away into a comforting lull, there is no one else in this room but you and Tobirama. 

“It is so,” you murmur, your lips barely touching his. 

You two spend a moment of almost kissing each other. You know you’ve got Tobirama focused only on you and this moment because it is rare for him to display affections in public. He won’t even hold your hand in the streets of Konoha. 

“Well?” Tobirama murmurs deeply, and you feel your whole body heat with desire. “I think it’s time we high tail out of here.” 

“This is so unlike you,” you tell him, because you know Tobirama will bear this event until its end. 

You watch his eyes, and they darken blood red with desire. 

“I see,” you simply say. 

In a flurry of rushed breaths and the rustle of clothing and the sudden silence that engulfs you, you feel the world bend in swirls until you find yourself alone with your husband, his body warm and pressed flush against you. 

If there is anything you can attest to against that woman, is that you are certain that marriage with Tobirama will not be dull. 

END. 

**Author's Note:**

> also wow? me? two fics in a span of about 5 days? unheard of.


End file.
